Tempus Fugit
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: A Severus Snape el Tiempo se le escapa. ¿Qué le revelará el hechizo para recrearlo? Quizá nunca debió de realizarlo.


**N/A: **_Bueno, exactamente no sé qué es esto. Solo sé que me he leído unos cuantos fics de temática slash y la pareja que más me convence y me fascina es esta. Como hay poquísimos en la red he querido escribir uno yo misma, además nunca he escrito nada de esta temática y dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Aquí os lo dejo._

Parpadeó buscando la luz. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni cómo había llegado allí. Las últimas horas estaban alojadas en alguna parte de su cerebro pero era imposible localizarlas.

Con gestos torpes, palmeó el aire y su mano se topó con algo duro, un mueble. Lo palpó y dedujo que era una cama. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama y ni se había percatado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, las tenía cerca de sus ojos porque lo sentía pero no las veía. Intentar forzar los ojos para que vieran tan siquiera el contorno resultaba doloroso.

Continuó su exploración. Si realmente estaba tumbado en una cama a ambos lados de ella, o como poco en uno solo, debería de haber alguna mesita con su correspondiente lámpara. Con cuidado y afianzando su peso en el colchón se movió hacia su derecha.

Se golpeó los nudillos con el canto de otro mueble. ¡Ajá! La mesita de noche y más animado buscó la lámpara que la acompañaba. Sintiéndose afortunado y felicitándose por sus conclusiones accionó la pestaña que daría luz a tanta oscuridad.

Parpadeó pero esta vez por el escozor que la luz le produjo en los ojos. El círculo de luz iluminó gran parte de la habitación que ahora podía ver y su mente se quedó en blanco.

- Mi habitación- dijo en voz alta y para sí mismo.

Boqueó como si le faltara el aire y se atrevió a salir de la cama. Las piernas le flojeaban y amenazaron con no aguantar su peso. Se sentía débil pero satisfecho, inestable pero relajado.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la única ventana de la estancia una vez estuvo seguro de que sus piernas le sustentarían. La cortina, de grueso tejido oscuro, estaba corrida y quizá fuera de noche, lo cual contribuyó a que la oscuridad fuera total.

Sería de madrugada y al recordar la sensación pegajosa de su frente, era verano y hacía calor. Notó que iba vestido, debió quedarse dormido por puro cansancio y la ropa tupida de mago que portaba le había pasado factura.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Los postigos estaban firmemente cerrados y en el exterior, la luna iluminaba el río sucio que transcurría a unos metros de allí. Abrió la ventana y el aire fétido pero fresco, en comparación a la temperatura de la casa, le refrescó y acabó de espabilarlo.

Era el momento de centrarse y saber qué hacía allí.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama de sábanas revueltas y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Breves imágenes de si mismo cruzaron su mente. Él sentado en un escritorio, él trabajando sobre el escritorio, un ruido extraño en el exterior. Y nada más, a partir de ese momento todo era negro, no existía.

Con resolución, se levantó y salió de la habitación de ambiente viciado. Cruzó el corto pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón que funcionaba también como despacho y laboratorio, no podía permitirse más.

Algunos muebles habían sido movidos, ligeramente, con disimulo, pero su estricto sentido del orden localizó esa intrusión. Su escritorio no había sido tocado y su varita todavía reposaba sobre la pila de papeles que quedaban a su izquierda.

¿Izquierda? Él era diestro, no iba a dejar la varita para empuñarla con la mano a la que no estaba acostumbrado. La cogió y no sintió nada extraño en ella. Miró a su alrededor y, al margen de los objetos un poco desplazados, no vio nada más que llamara su atención.

Era el momento de localizar el origen de aquel ruido en el exterior que recordó haber oído.

Cruzó los escasos metros que le separaban de la puerta de salida. No estaba cerrada del todo, eso le hizo sospechar y mantenerse alerta.

Abrió la puerta por completo en un solo movimiento y con la varita en alto dispuesto a atacar. Nada. La noche se abría ante él sobre una calle adoquinada y vacía.

Exhaló el aire que había apresado de forma involuntaria y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en ella e intentó nuevamente centrarse en sus recuerdos desvaídos.

Un ruido extraño en el exterior, un golpeteo, él abriendo la puerta, una silueta frente a él y la negrura de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de forma exagerada. Esa silueta la reconocería incluso en sueños. La estudió muchos años cuando la seguía sin reticencias y memorizó su altura, la anchura de sus hombros, sus gestos, su voz.

Porque la silueta alta y delgada que apareció en su umbral era la de Él. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Qué quería de él si no matarlo? ¿Por qué seguía con vida? ¿Había sido víctima de algún oscuro hechizo?

Intentó tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Era una criatura racional, no se dejaba llevar por las emociones con facilidad y en ese momento, ello era crucial.

Caminó hasta la silla de madera de su escritorio y se sentó. Un dolor fugaz le atravesó el cuerpo. Se inició nada más rozar el asiento y terminó en el centro de su estómago, lacerándolo por un segundo. Punzándolo. Nunca antes había sentido ese dolor tan extraño pero a la vez tuvo que calificarlo de placentero.

Dejó la varita sobre la mesa, frente a él y las manos descansando a ambos lados de ella. La miraba fijamente como si ella pudiera darle las respuestas y en cierta manera, podía dárselas.

Tan sólo debía formular un escueto hechizo y lo sucedido se revelaría ante sus ojos. La visión no sería clara y le daría el efecto de ser visitado por espíritus pero ante la incapacidad total de reconstruir los hechos, esa era su única opción.

Tomando aire asió de nuevo la varita y susurró lentamente:

- Tempus revelio.

Las impresiones de quienes habían estado allí se revelaron ante sus ojos como fantasmas. Se vio a si mismo ante la puerta abierta y desde la oscuridad, una mano de largos dedos le tendía una pequeña probeta sin tapón.

Incluso ahora podía captar el ligero aroma de la poción de láudano, una poción utilizada para narcotizar al objetivo y anular sus defensas. El uso de esa sustancia era, por supuesto, ilegal y la compra-venta del principal ingrediente, el láudano, controlado por el ministerio.

Su otro yo fantasmal bajó la varita y franqueó la entrada al dueño de esa mano larga y pálida que tapaba la probeta con cuidado y la guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y tenían un aire de ensoñación. El visitante, Él, se dio media vuelta y le encaró pasándole una mano por la nuca mientras sonreía y le atría hacia él.

Se besaron. Él le besaba y su otro yo ni se resistía ni respondía al beso. Poco a poco su otro yo fue arrastrado hasta el sofá medio raído del salón. Por el camino, se tropezó con la pequeña mesa de centro y un sillón que complementaba la decoración total de la estancia.

Las prendas de ropa iban cayendo a lo largo del recorrido. Con angustia, vio como su otro yo se dejaba hacer y obedecía órdenes apremiantes y susurradas al oído.

Quiso cerrar los ojos pero no podía cegar a su mente, debía saber.

Las apariciones avanzaron hasta la habitación. Él cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas, su otro yo esperaba manso sobre la cama. Cuando Él se tumbó en la cama y lo rodeó con uno de sus pálidos brazos, cerró los ojos y regresó al salón.

Su mente ya sabía lo suficiente y no quería ver ni escuchar aunque el lejano rumor de los gemidos le llegara a los oídos.

Se sentó en el sofá esperando y sintiendo náuseas del asco. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que una figura fantasmal, alta y orgullosa, sonriendo con satisfacción salió de la habitación.

********************

- Albus, debo hablar con usted de algo.

El director de Hogwarts dejó de contemplar su Apagador recién pulido para observar a su profesor con curiosidad.

En el transcurso de los años que había pasado Severus bajo su tutela había aprendido a conocerlo bien. Era un hombre reservado y autosuficiente, solitario e independiente. Desprendía seguridad y amargura a partes iguales. Nunca buscaba un hombro amigo porque no lo tenía y de haber sido así jamás lo hubiera empleado.

Y ahora estaba ahí plantado, delante suyo. Con la cabeza gacha y con un tono de voz bajo, como era habitual, pero con una nota apremiante y quebrada, como si de un chiquillo pillado en alguna falta se tratara.

- Dime, Severus.

Y Severus le relató lo que había visto la noche en que había despertado de la inconsciencia, la sensación que anidó en su interior y cómo se vio incapaz de repetir el hechizo para que le revelara, noche tras noche, lo que ya sabía que sucedía en su alcoba.

- ¿Desde cuándo, Severus?

- Desde hace un mes, aunque algunas noches no tengo esa sensación.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Albus, yo… verá, yo no…

Albus Dumbledore suspiró y se puso de pie. Rodeó el gran escritorio de su despacho para acercarse a su profesor. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo comprendo.

Severus no dijo nada pero Albus notó que el hombro del profesor se relajó tras su frase.

- Esta noche dormirás aquí- no esperó una respuesta- Le diré a Poppy que te prepare alguna poción para dormir sin sueños.

- Sí- fue la escueta respuesta.

Albus se quedó esperando no sabía muy bien el qué por parte de su profesor. Gracias o tal vez, un abrazo reconfortante. Obviamente no obtuvo nada y Severus esquivó su contacto y se dirigió a la salida.

En el último momento, antes de abandonar el despacho, Severus se detuvo y de medio lado miró al director.

- Gracias- pronunció y se marchó con el revuelo de su capa negra tras de sí.

Albus cabeceó en agradecimiento y vio marcharse a ese hombre. Volvió a suspirar y lamentó en lo más profundo que de entre todas las emociones, de entre todos los sentimientos, Lord Voldemort pudiera sentir y hubiera decidido experimentar la lujuria.

**N/A: **_Y qué tal? Os ha gustado? Horrorizado? Decídmelo, porfavor!! Ya sabéis que las reviews siempre son bienvenidas. Esto es un one-shot, aunque parezca mentira por la extensión y no tengo previsto ninguna continuación, así que podéis respirar tranquilos._

_Un último apunte, he utilizado el láudano para la poción porque es un derivado del opio y tiene efectos narcotizantes. Al margen de esto era un fármaco excelente y muy efectivo, si queréis echarle un ojillo os paso el link de Santa Wiki:_

H t t p : / / e s . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / L % C 3 % A 1 u d a n o

_Y nada más. Un saludo y nos vemos en el fandom!!_


End file.
